A Littler Latino
by BBirdy
Summary: Five of the seven glanced into the room. None of them knew what they expected. Whatever had been running through their heads instantly ceased at the sight. Leo will never grow up, so says the others, but is that really what they all want? De aging fic. K for elements of AU and cutes
Leo Valdez tried to rub the oil from his brow just to smear it across his face. "There had to be a leak now?" He groaned.

"Leo?" A voice called. "Time for dinner."

"Be right up Pipes," he tried to sound cheery.

With a few more twists on the screws it was firmly in place, the new pipe sticking out brightly from its stained neighbors. Testing every inch of it he took out an equally filthy rag and tried fruitlessly to wipe of his face.

"Leo!" Percy's voice rang down the hall.

"I'm coming!" The latino stood, shoving his tools back in his belt and ascended the stairs.

"Yikes," Percy grinned. "You look like the inside of a grill."

"I feel like one," Leo tried to wipe his hands but only succeeded in making them darker. "I'm going to change."

"Smart plan, see you in a bit," Percy waved, walking down the hall.

An oil stained shower, four charred looking towels and a brand new set of clothes later Leo looked more like a human being. You could still see the oil hiding in the roots of his hair and the gentle creases in his eyes. But whether they were smile lines or frown lines no one could tell.

The most of the disaster was gone however and he was satisfied with himself. Unfortunately he couldn't find a bandanna to keep his unruly mess of hair back. Finally giving up on the dark mop he headed to the dining room where his crew mates were finishing of the last bits of their dinner.

"What's up?" He grinned, swinging into the room, hand on the door jam.

"Leo!" Piper smiled, relieved.

"We were starting to think you'd drowned in the shower," Jason chuckled.

"You should've seen him!" Percy kicked a chair away from the table for the shorter boy.

Nodding his thanks Leo took the chair. "I wish I could argue," he smiled.

"You shouldn't work so hard," Annabeth frowned. "You know I'm always willing to help."

"Just an oil leak," Leo pulled a plate toward him as a large burger and a massive side of fries appeared.

"I could've still helped."

Leo took the burger in one hand and waved her off with the other. "Looked worse than it was," he swallowed with difficulty.

"Think you bit off more than you can chew?" Hazel eyed the plate.

"Never," Leo grinned. And indeed he managed another one and finished off all the fries within a few minutes.

"Where do you keep it all?" Frank turned from his conversation with Annabeth to stare at his plate.

Annabeth's jaw dropped a little. "I thought Percy ate a lot."

"I resent that," Percy kissed her cheek.

She smiled and took his hand while Leo's cheeks burned with jealousy. He knew a certain island girl who he should be doing that to.

Struggling down his motions he summoned a few more fries.

"Leo..." Piper leaned back in her chair and ran a finger across the back of his ear. "How'd you manage to get oil there?"

"Must have been from earlier," he shrugged.

She shook her head. "You work too hard."

"That may be," he pushed his clean plate aside and leaned his head on his arms.

Piper's lips pursed.

"I have to agree with Piper," Annabeth said. "I can always help."

Leo made a small noise of disagreement. "I need you on deck while I'm below. With Hedge gone I need you steering."

"That doesn't mean you have to run yourself ragged," Jason chimed in.

"Yes daddy," Leo yawned.

"Come in," Percy rolled his eyes. "You're like fifteen. We may be on a death quest but you don't have to act like an adult."

"No time," Leo's eyes closed, his voice softer. "I've got to get this thing top notch by the time we land."

The ship creaked with Festus's opinion.

Making an extremely rude gesture at the ceiling both Frank and Hazel gasped.

"Leo!" Piper was mortified.

"If you want me to stop acting like a kid, stop acting like my parents," Leo's voice was so tired.

"I can't decide if he's three years old or thirty," Annabeth rubbed her temples.

The only answer was the Latino's gentle snores. His tiny outburst had drained him of whatever energy he had left and he'd dropped to the table, fast asleep.

Piper's horrified expression melted into one of sisterly love. "Jason. Will you help me get this nut job into bed?"

Jason nodded and lifted Leo onto his back. He was lighter than expected and he had no trouble setting Leo down into his bed.

Piper stood by and watched as he curled into a ball on top of the covers, face buried in his arms still. Her smile was kind and almost motherly.

"What's with the look?" Jason asked, draping his arm around her waist.

"I don't know," Piper set her head on his shoulder. "I guess I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Leo. The others are right. He really doesn't act like a kid."

"He's right though," Jason looked to the floor. "We don't really have time on this death quest."

"Don't you dare call it that," she reprimanded. "And on that topic we all see to have time to stand here and talk, have a good dinner, take showers even. That leaves time to act your age. So why is Leo, out of all of us, down in the engine room all day?"

The child of Jupiter had no answer.

"That's what I thought," Piper shut Leo's door softly.

* * *

Breakfast was normal for them. The night had been quiet the only problem being a heard of whales which had been quite loud. But other than that... nothing. No monster activity. For new demigods or inexperienced ones most would have thought of it as a blessing. But those in the dining room knew better. No one would admit it but everyone's teeth were on edge.

Annabeth walked into the room with a strained smile. "I have the ship on autopilot for a while."

"Did you see anything?" Frank asked.

"No, clear skies all around and not a monster in sight," the daughter of wisdom sat next to her boyfriend. "Maybe the goddess Tyche is feeling kind today."

"Doubtful," Jason shook his head.

"Oh gods Jason," Piper smacked her boyfriends arm playfully. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"I'm not looking it in the mouth," Hazel wrung her fingers. "But I'm still inspecting it."

"Huh?" Piper tilted her head.

"What Hazel said," Frank chimed in. "Doesn't anyone think it's strange that we haven't had at least a run in with any monsters?"

"I know," Percy's brows furrowed. "It's a bit of a personal question but did anyone even have nightmares last night?"

Frank shook his head. "Not demigod ones anyway. Just a stupid one about being chased by scissors."

"We didn't need to know that Frank," Hazel sounding comforting while suppressing a giggle.

The rest shook their heads as well.

"So..." Annabeth rubbed her temples. "We haven't had any nightmares, monster attacks or bad weather. What's going on?"

"You guys can't accept a good thing," Piper sighed and stood. "Maybe Leo had a nightmare and you can all relax."

"He's still asleep?" Hazel asked. "He never sleeps in this late."

"Busy day yesterday," Jason shrugged. "I mean, he fell asleep at the table."

But Piper didn't hear the rest of the conversation. She walked down to the farthest room from the dining hall. The door remained firmly shut. Now that she thought about it Piper hadn't even seen him last night when the whales passed.

"Leo?" She knocked loudly. "Time to get up."

The only noise she heard was a soft yawn. It didn't sound like Leo.

"Come on," she knocked louder. "Up!"

High pitched whimpering could be heard from inside.

"Leo," she sighed. "I'm coming in." Turning the knob she entered the uncomfortably warm room. But she couldn't see Leo. The lumpy form of the fifteen year old boy didn't seem to be there. Struggling for the light she flipped it on to be greeted with a terrifying sight.

Shrieking in surprise she shot back down the hall, skidding to a stop in front of the dining room.

"Piper?" Jason stood. "What's wrong?"

"L-L-L..." Her face was pale and her billion color eyes were spread wide.

Hazel walked to her and put her hands on the older girl's shoulders. "Piper, we need to know what happened."

"Leo..." She looked like she was going to be sick, or pass out.

"Is something wrong?" Frank came to join them.

But Annabeth didn't wait for Piper's answer she pushed her breakfast away and ran down the hall, her quest mates close on her heals.

They all paused outside the door, to worry about what they might see.

"We've faced down titans, giants and monsters but we're all scared to open a door," Percy tried and failed to smile.

Piper walked slowly behind them, mouth shut tight.

Finally Frank took a deep breath and pushed open the door into the brightly lit room.

* * *

Five of the seven glanced into the room. None of them knew what they expected. Maybe to see an injured boy, maybe he was choking, or bleeding, or maybe he just wasn't there at all. But whatever had been running through their heads instantly ceased at the sight.

Inside, lying on the bed in a bundle of blankets was a small figure. It was no longer than Frank's lower arm and about as wide.

Large doe brown eyes fluttered open and a tiny toothless mouth spread into a smile. Tiny tan hands rubbed curly brown hair out of its eyes before reaching up from the blankets, begging to be held.

Hazel's gaze wandered to the floor where a pair of shoes, socks, pants and boxers sat. Blushing furiously she looked back to the tiny baby. It was wearing an oversize camp half blood tee-shirt.

"L-Leo?" Percy managed.

"Gah!" The baby wriggled joyfully hands reaching up to the son of Poseidon.

"But... How?" Annabeth was a mix between disgusted, confused and terrified. "This can't be logical. How did it happen?"

"I don't know," Frank looked nearly as red as Hazel.

The bundled baby reached higher, his tiny fists clenching and unclenching.

"What do we do?" Piper squeaked, finally making a noise.

"Well we have to take care of him until we get him back to normal," Jason said, making no move to pick up the baby.

It hiccupped, looking around at the others. Everyone jumped back, not sure what exactly to do. Suddenly its face screwed up as if he were in pain.

"What...?" Hazel flinched.

Then he began to wail loudly.

"What do we do?" The question was asked again but this time no one was sure who said it.

Percy bucked up some courage and, sitting on the bed lifted Leo from the blankets. One strong hand supported his tiny head as the baby laid in Percy's arms. He stopped crying almost instantly, smiling happily up at his protector.

"Hey Leo," Percy cooed.

"Gods Annabeth," Piper choked out a giggle. "He has more motherly instinct than you do."

"I was at camp since I was seven I don't know babies."

"Same here," Jason said. "I've been around kids but I've never had to look after anyone younger than eight."

"My mother was known as a witch," Hazel said quietly. "It's not like I was asked to babysit a lot."

"I lived in the middle of the woods," Frank eyed Leo carefully. "I babysat once or twice but not little kids."

But Percy seemed to have to problem as he gently bounced the child back and forth; earning a giggle from the baby.

Hesitantly, as if Leo might lash out, Annabeth sat down next to her boyfriend.

Leo made a noise of excitement and held his arms out to her.

Percy chuckled. "I've been outdone by a pretty girl. Smart plan kiddo."

"Geeee," Leo's tiny smile was wide. But Annabeth made no move toward the child.

"I'm not going to hold him!"

"Why not?" Percy asked.

"It's Leo!" She struggled to explain.

"So?"

She flushed cherry red. "He's not supposed to be like this. He's fifteen."

"So?" Percy gave her a withering glance.

"I can't–"

Before she could continue the baby began to whimper, smile fading.

"Fine I'll take him!" she relented. Moving her hand under his head she lifted the tiny Leo next to her.

He cooed with joy and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Ok," Annabeth was hesitant, but she stood and faced the group, unconsciously rocking the baby back and forth. "We need to figure this out. Someone needs to take care of L– him until I can find out who or what did this."

No one seemed eager to volunteer.

"Annabeth..." Percy was hesitant. "None of us really know how to care of kids. I baby sat once for my next door neighbors."

"That I would pay to see," Jason hid a smirk.

"Yea," Percy winced. "A soaked kitchen and two harpies outside the window wasn't the best thing to leave for the parents."

"In any case," she looked at the boy in her arms. "We have to do something."

"We're got enough instincts to fight monsters and immortal beings," Jason shrugged. "We should have enough instinct to look after a kid right?"

Piper eyed the baby. "A toddler maybe but he's really little four or five months old. I don't know if we can..."

"We'll be fine," Frank said confidently. "I mean how much harm can a tiny baby cause?"

"Please don't jinx this," Hazel rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Frank walked to Annabeth, "we'll do our best you just try to find a way to fix this."

"Gah?" Leo was surprised as his chubby fists were pulled out of the blonde curls. Annabeth gasped in pain, quickly detangling the tiny fingers.

With an unsure glance behind her she announced. "I'll be in the library."

Hazel looked to the wriggling figure in Frank's arms and smiled. "Hello little Leo."

He squealed with delight and held out his arms to Hazel, and the child of Mars turned to Percy. "You're right. He's just out for our girls."

"He's not getting to me!" Piper whirled around and down the hall.

"I'll get her," Jason followed.

The little Latino didn't seem to notice anything but Hazel and his hands reached for her hair.

"Give him to me," Hazel smiled, a bit taken in by the adorable child.

Frank pulled Leo away from him to find the end of his shirt was soggy. "Classic matchstick," Frank groaned, looking at his wet shirt.

"Diaper time..." Percy snorted. "Now, where in the world could we find one."

Hazel blushed a few shades darker. "I don't know but I'm not changing him."

* * *

"Piper!" Jason called after his girlfriend. Finding her on the deck, leaning against the railing, looking a bit pink. "Piper what's wrong?"

"Take a wild guess," she put her head in her hands.

"It's going to be fine," Jason smiled. "Annabeth has a library in that cabin of hers."

"I'm not worried about that," she blushed harder. "It's the fact that it's Leo, last night we were worried he never had any time to spend as a kid. And now this?"

"It can't be a coincidence can it?" Jason's face turned grim.

"Which means it's our fault; my fault."

Jason wasn't sure what to say. Slowly he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her next to him. "It may be but it isn't our fault Leo over works himself. It will work out."

Piper sighed. "You're probably right."

"Of course I am," he grinned.

"We should tell Annabeth our theory," she kissed his cheek gently. "It might help."

The son of Jupiter watched the slim figure, caramel hair swinging at her waist. "I'm so lucky," he muttered to himself.

She whirled around at the steps. "Are you coming?"

* * *

Annabeth sat on the floor, mulling the new information over in her head. If it really had been their argument that had changed Leo into a child then it must have been a god or spirit.

"Can't be a monster..." She muttered, pushing aside a large book.

Rummaging through a few tomes her eyes flicked across the titles. Those in English said 'monsters of greek myth,' 'overview of the greek gods,' 'myth and fact; a book by a demigod.'

That last book had been a fake written by some nut job. He'd died trying to climb a mountain without gear saying he'd find the true Olympus. A bit of a sad story.

"Stupid ADD," she muttered. Pushing the books behind her, she found the one she wanted.

'Minor gods and spirits'

Flipping to the index she ran a finger down the topics.

"Chigger... Chignon... Why would there be a god of Chihuahuas? Chilblain... Child and children." The found the page number. "Gods and spirits of children...

"Levana; was the Goddess of newborn babies.

"Rumina; Call upon this Goddess if you are experiencing problems with breastfeeding and..." Annabeth turned red. "That is not our problem."

Flipping a few more pages she found some more useful pages.

"Artemis; She is a Goddess for children and teenagers. As well as being a Goddess of birth she is also a symbol of youth and independence." She rolled her eyes. "As much as she hates us I doubt Artemis would change her hope for survival into a four month old."

Looking down the page she grinned, "here we go.

"Diana; In addition to being Goddess of the hunt she represented youth and independence.

"Persephone; Is the Goddess of youth and Springtime. She represents the Maiden aspect and growing independence.

"Hebe; Goddess of youth." She grinned in triumph. "Got you."

* * *

Frank came out of Leo's room, holding the diapered baby and looking scarred for life. "I'm never changing him again," he muttered

Hazel giggled, looking just as red as her boyfriend.

Leo squirmed, arms held out to the daughter of Pluto.

"I'm not carrying him until he has a shirt on," she looked away.

"But," Percy took the tiny boy in his arms. "We don't have any kid clothes."

"He has to wear something."

"He's a boy Hazel," Frank tried to smile. "Think of it as a swimsuit or something."

Flushed as red as a cherry Hazel gave in. "Fine!" Holding out her hand Leo bounced with joy and fell happily into her arms.

"Yee," he cried.

Hazel smiled at those big brown eyes. But he wasn't looking at her face. All his attention was held on the mass amount of curls resting on her shoulder. Tugging on a lock of it Hazel yelped and he giggled like crazy.

"So glad for short hair," winced Percy.

"I hear that," Frank offered a fist bump which Percy returned.

"Well my hair can't be his only toy," Hazel reprimanded. "We have to do something."

"It's not like we have baby toys stowed away somewhere," Percy argued. "The only things we have are weapons and tools."

"Knowing Leo a wrench is probably a perfect toy," Frank offered.

"Frank!" Hazel snapped. "He's little. He'll just stick into his mouth."

"Speaking of putting things in his mouth..." Percy pointed.

She pulled the child away from her, a long trail of drool coming from his sticking out tongue to her hair. "Gross," she sighed.

"Finding toys now," Frank turned and walked down the hall.

"What do we do until we can find some real toys?"

Percy shrugged. "I've got a rubber duck in my room." Hazel glanced at him, hiding a smile and Leo settled back into her arms. "Don't judge me. I know for a fact you've got a stuffed animal in yours."

"How'd you find out about that?" She gasped.

"I have my secrets and you have yours."

Percy opened the door into his room and left it open a bit. Rummaging in his dresser he brought out a little rubber duck.

"Does it have a name?" Hazel taunted, sitting down on the floor with Leo in her arms.

"Keep quiet you," he teased back. Sitting down next to them on the floor.

"Do you think he'd be able to sit up?" Hazel set Leo down, hand supporting behind his back.

"Maybe," Percy eyed him as the tiny hands reached for the duck.

"Heee," Leo grabbed the rubber toy and waved it around, his arm barely reaching above his head.

Hazel watched him with an amused gaze, her eyes spreading to the size of saucers as he began to tip over. "Leo!"

The baby fell to the floor, hands still holding tight to his new play thing. But even as a sharp thunk came as he hit the deck he didn't cry.

"Nothing fazes this kid," Percy watched him as he contentedly shoved the duck in his mouth.

"Are you sure he's ok?" Hazel tilted the baby, running a hand over his fluffy head.

"Pretty sure," Percy looked him over. "He didn't cry or anything."

"Is it normal for babies to have a thick head?"

Percy shrugged. "Probably."

Leo cooed loudly through a mouth full of duck and wiggled, trying to turn over. He kicked wildly and finally landed on his elbows with a proud smile.

Hazel's face melted into a smile. "He's so cute!"

"I'm being replaced!" gasped Frank, walking in with a large box in his hands.

"Good haul!" Percy looked impressed.

"All those are baby toys?" Hazel asked.

He shook his head. "It was just the best I could think of with what we've got." Sitting next to them he placed the box on the floor. Leo's interest was caught, or at least his curiosity. Dropping the slobbery duck he pulled himself along the floor using his hands and feet to push him along the slick wood.

All three of the teenagers looked into the box.

"A pot, measuring spoons, plastic lid caps, and empty water bottle and a blanket," Percy said slowly, pulling them out as he named them.

"Are you sure didn't replace the box of toys with your trash bin?" Hazel asked, skeptical.

"Next time you can try to find toys for a five month old on a greek war ship," Frank growled.

Leo continued to push himself forward in an army crawl style until he reached the empty box. With one unsteady hand he managed to grab the edge and knock it over on himself.

"Leo!" Hazel gasped.

But the sound that they heard under the cardboard wasn't one of panic or fear. It was an all too pleased with himself giggle.

"Leo?" Percy pulled the box up and looked to see the tiny latino elf lying on his stomach, eyes closed and laughing happily.

He opened his eyes suddenly and tried to pull the box back down, waving an unsteady arm above him head. He seemed to be saying 'put it down.'

Dropping the box back on top of Leo he continued to laugh.

This time Frank lifted the box. Leo stopped laughing to glare unhappily at him. The cardboard fell over him and the laughing continued.

Hazel smiled for a moment. "Is this how we're going to keep him entertained?" She asked. "By keeping him in a box?"

"It's entertaining to me," Frank leaned back against the wall.

"Well we can't just keep him in there all day!"

"Why not?"

Hazel sighed and for a moment the pair beside her wondered if they'd heard her mutter 'boys!' But they had no time to think it over. "Percy back me up here," he cried.

"It's not like he's being picky," Percy shrugged. "And we don't have many things for him to play with."

Behind them Leo's tiny giggles faded. "Kawa?" he asked.

Frank lifted the box like it might light on fire and saw the tiny baby. Bright chocolate eyes looked up at him expectantly. Dropping the box a wave of excited chattering broke out.

"We can't keep him in a box..." Frank gave in.

"Thank you!"

"But we can play peekaboo with him in a box."

Hazel groaned, dropping her head in her hands. "Fine. Play with him for now. We can't just keep him in there forever. He's going to get bored. What do we do then?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't know. But I trust Annabeth to find a cure to this. He'll be back to normal in no time."

"How long is 'no time'?" Frank lifted and dropped the box.

Again Percy shrugged.

They all sat, lost in thought until his girlfriend burst in. "I've got it."

"What?" Percy jumped.

"Hebe," she dropped the book on the table. "She'd curse people to become children for a day to teach those around them a lesson. She did this a lot when parents would force their children to go to war or do something adults should do." There was a quiet note of guilt in her voice.

"So this is our fault?" Hazel glanced at the box, lifting it from atop the curly haired baby.

"I think it might be." Annabeth said.

"Why Leo?" Frank asked. "We're all just kids in charge of saving the world."

"He's the youngest." A voice came from the door. Piper looked down, ashamed of her own words. Jason was at her side.

"What?" Percy looked to Hazel. "No he's not."

"Percy," Hazel rocked the child in her arms absent mindedly. "I'm seventy years old. I am technically the oldest."

"Then…" Percy ticked off on his fingers. "After Hazel Annabeth is oldest, then me then Piper, then Jason then Frank I guess."

"I'm only just barely fifteen," Frank protested. "How old is Leo?"

"I never asked," Jason said.

"Do you want on record or actually?" Piper asked, head still hanging.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth looked at her friend.

"After his mother's death he found a way to change his age on record, a year older so he'd be sent to a different foster home, insead of being in the children's home he'd be with teens."

"But why?" Percy asked.

"He never said."

"Getting back to the matter at hand," Frank looked uncomfortable.

Annabeth nodded. "Right. The curse would usually last until the family had learned their lesson."

"We're all just kids," Jason supplied. "It's not fair for us to leave so much to just one person."

"We two have been the only ones really taking watch," Percy glanced at the blonde boy.

Hazel looked ashamed. "I've been so seasick I haven't been much help." She muttered. "I can do more."

Frank stood. "I can help with watch."

"I'll help with the ship more," the daughter of Athena nodded. "I do know a bit about it."

Piper stayed quiet a moment. "I'm supposed to be our resident emotion reader. I haven't been much help with that."

"Gah!" cried Leo, throwing up his arms as if to say 'don't forget about me'

They all laughed.

* * *

Back to a teenager an extremely embarrassed son of Hephaestus listened in horror to the previous day's events.

"Nope," he shook his head. "This it too weird, even for us."

Piper wrapped her arms around him tightly, her grin restored. "I don't know, you made a very cute baby."

He shuddered, causing a few more laughs.

"She's not lying, Valdez," Percy grinned.

"That's not what's wrong," Leo stood, pulling his overalls tighter. "I lost a full day's work. Come on. We've got stuff to do!"

As if in response to his declaration the ship lurched sideways, a roar from outside the hull. "Let's go."

 **The plot bunnies have visited an multiplied. So naturally I haven't moved from my writing chair. Reviews make even more bunnies and fluffy stories for all to read.**


End file.
